I am Your Superior from Middle School
The 56th Suggestion: I am Your Superior from Middle School (中学時代の先輩ですよ, Chūgaku Jidai no Senpai desu yo) is the fifty-sixth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Continuing from where the previous chapter left off, Kumagawa denies his name, claiming he is actually his younger twin brother, Yuki Kumagawa. He then laughs, claiming it was just a lie. He uses a cloth to wipe off some of the blood on his face. Yukuhashi is disturbed to see Kumagawa, finding that Kumagawa's mind is unreadable. Naze asks Zenkichi about Kumagawa, but is surprised to see Zenkichi shaking uncontrollably. Though disgusted by his own fear, Zenkichi finds himself unable to regain his composure until Medaka wraps an arm around his shoulders. Medaka tells Naze that Kumagawa is the former Student Council president of their middle school. She goes on to say that his approval rate dropped to zero percent, but that after a couple of months, Kumagawa was able to bring it up. Kikaijima wonders at Kumagawa, wondering what kind of history he has with Medaka and Zenkichi. Kumagawa gets in Zenkichi's face, sneering at him for their impossibly different personalities. He then shifts his attention to Akune, cheerily reminding his former subordinate of his time as the Destroyer, before groping Kikaijima. She knocks his hand away, but Kumagawa has healed her injuries, and repaired her clothes. He asks her if her loved ones are safe. When she questions him about Yakushima and Tanegashima, he replies that he doesn't even know who she is, but that he will remember the names of those who are close to her. Kumagawa moves on to Maguro, pulling up his shirt to reveal his scars. Maguro declines Kumagawa's offer to heal his scars, but Kumagawa heals them anyway, ignoring Maguro's protests. Watching Kumagawa, Akune is disgusted to see that he has not changed at all. As he taunts her friends, Medaka asks Kumagawa if he has anything to say to her. Kumagawa says he doesn't but then asks her the way to the chairman's office, explaining that he just transferred to Hakoniwa Academy today, and is lost. Medaka agrees to tell him if he leaves immediately, but is stopped by Oudo, who desires to avenge his fallen comrades. Kumagawa apologizes that he cannot understand his feelings, but tries to make up for it by stabbing himself in the head with one of his screws. He then makes his own way to the chairman's office, but not before wishing Medaka luck as a former Student Council president. After Kumagawa leaves, Naze talks to Medaka about him, pointing out that he is wearing the uniform of Suisou Academy, but notes that the school closed the previous month. Medaka confirms that he has been bouncing around schools for the past three years. Nabeshima reveals that she was just playing dead. She is surprised to realize she was the only one who did so. She then shows that her wounds are already starting to heal, noting that Kumagawa's abilities leave the Abnormal territory and seem more akin to the occult. Zenkichi tells Nabeshima that trying to figure out Kumagawa is pointless, but that whatever his reason for transferring, Hakoniwa Academy is no longer the site for the Flask Plan. Kumagawa reaches the chairman's office, where he tells Hakama that he is transferring solely for the Flask Plan. Characters in Order of Appearance #Misogi Kumagawa #Medaka Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Maguro Kurokami #Mizou Yukuhashi #Youka Naze #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Mogana Kikaijima #Itami Koga #Oudo Miyakonojou #Hamaya Hyakuchou #Kei Munakata #Myouri Unzen #Shoko Kamimine #Nekomi Nabeshima #Yutori Chikuzen #Hakama Shiranui Category:Chapters